1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control device for controlling the drive of a motor such as a servo motor.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, regarding the control system for controlling the drive of a motor such as a servo motor, a control system having a safety function, i.e., STO (Safety Torque Off) function, related to the motor drive is known.
For example, the patent document mentioned below records: a safety unit having the STO function and the servo driver are integrated. Besides, patent document 2 records: a motor drive device is communicated with a circuit anomaly detection device through a network.